Tibet
Region Summary In 'The Silk Road', Tibet has become a battleground for a supernatural conflict between factions vying for power. Below, is an outline of some topics likely covered by this hub, concepts, elements encouraged by the assessment, and later on, links added to this hub by known developers of the concept for this module. * Tibet, incl. India, Nepal, Bhutan, Myanmar and China influences. ** Relationship to theosophy/theology/philosophies above... ** Mythos, lore and social histories inform above design, also * Concept Art, Pre-visualisation, Moodboards, Design Thinking * Individual's Narrative Elements Linked (see below) Region Concept Art Pending Further Data Narrative Design Element Staff Character Design Staff Level Design Staff Dialogue Design Staff Mission Design Staff Faction Design Staff Cutscene Design Staff Game Mechanic Design Staff Progression Design Staff Tibet Hub - Chapter 1: Ancient Times (by 1700282, Aaron) In ages past, before man harnessed the industrial chains of fire and smoke; hidden atop the sacred Himalayan ranges thrived a people. According to their belief, the sacred Buddha, of whom spoke the 84,000 teachings of enlightened thought, or 'Dhammakkhandha', brought forth the Four Noble Truths, and the Noble Eightfold Path which rotates the Dharma Wheel. These teachings sought to provide the key to the gateway to Shambhala, the Buddhist Holy Land, where the Buddha enlightened its 32 kings. Its gate is said to exist, hidden high atop a mountain, once veiled in cloud and sky, locked for millenia by sacred tradition and an arcane principle known only to a dwindling number of monastic Tibetans, under the holy Dalai Lama. This gateway, however; unbeknownst to even enlightened man, was guarded by a slumbering dragon, named Shakyarahu. And so, as each millenia passed, Shakyarahu slept, nestled firmly against the heart of the Earth, kept at bay with offerings and prayer by the monastery high up. The Sutra of the Gateway To keep the Firmament Pure, This gate, forever shut to Man, Discourse to those who Enter, May never awaken Shakyarahu. translation illegible... Tibet Hub - Chapter 2: Modern Day (by 1700282, Aaron) Tibet, flanked by India, Nepal, Bhutan, Myanmar and China is a very different place since the Re-enchantment. As ancient Earth struggled to shake off the pestilence of mankind, and its abominable machinations; Tibet looked as if it would stand firm. The last place where frozen mountains and icy clouds would keep their place, vanished over time as the darkened miasma of pollution and modernity erased what was once a place of quiet contemplation and thought. Beneath these clouds, lie a hidden network of temples, steps climbing up toward a lonely and forgotten monastery; known only to the most ordained, most initiated Buddhist practitioner; at last the 'Gateway to Shambhala' was revealed. Sprawling Torii, gateways of dark-red lacquer guided the eyes up the mountain toward a humble, yet ancient citadel of holy, careful thought. Over time, the once glacial plateau's of Tibet and her bordering nations, began to change. The windy steppe grasslands became tropical lowlands. The sub-tropical climes of India pushed in upon the colder regions, as the smog once contained in China devoured the mountain top, too. It is here, unlike anywhere else, that the battle over good and evil, took a more ancient direction. Awoken by the Re-enchantment, the sprawling mythos of an ancient culture began to emerge, it too was angry at what man had done to their former home. Awake, and angered by the sight of pollution, disease and declining society; the darker forces of the region rallied under the banner of Resukhanapa; the resurrected form of the once powerful dark master. They demanded refuge in Shambhala, away from the defiled corpse that Earth had become. The gateway remained shut. Conflict broke out between the Resukhanapan Order, and the Monastic Order of Shambhala, as both sides sought aid from both humans, and the 'Gifted' alike. China, looking to quell news of Shambhala's discovery, sent armed forces to enforce the area, and became embattled against a sea of supernatural creatures, hell-bent on entering the gateway against the monk's resistance. Meanwhile, the almost forgotten 'Silk Road' now plays carpet to the journey of traders, ancient peoples, and also the Gifted. Throughout the new 'dark ages' that Earth is enduring, magically infused items, arcane tomes, weapons and trinkets all pass hands. It was through this road, that the rumour of the opening to Shambhala was heard; it is here that you heard of its conflict, too. Do you join the Order of Shambhala? Or do you join the Resukhanapan Order, and fight to enter the holy land beyond? The choice is yours, in 'The Silk Road: Gateway to Shambhala' quest-line.